


But what if they were mermaids though

by SenyorSpock



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanart, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenyorSpock/pseuds/SenyorSpock
Summary: Quick sketch for a discord challenge





	But what if they were mermaids though

[](https://imgur.com/qdbyTdB)


End file.
